metallicafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Cliff Burton
Clifford Lee Burton (10 de febrero de 1962 – † 27 de septiembre de 1986) fue un virtuoso y destacado bajista tambien conocido como el dios del bajo, considerado entre los mejores músicos dentro del heavy metal,1 cuyo trabajo más notable fue ser el bajista del grupo Metallica, desde 1983, hasta su muerte, en un accidente automovilístico, en 1986, durante el periodo en el que se encuentra la formación clásica del grupo. Biografía Primeros Años Clifford Lee Burton nació a las 21:38, el 10 de febrero de 1962,2 en el Eden Hospital situado en San Francisco, California.3 Fue criado por sus padres hippies,1 y de ellos adopto su imagen sus ideales y sobre todo su actitud.4 Su padre Ray Burton, un nativo de Tennessee, trabajó como ingeniero auxiliar de carreteras en la Bay Area de San Francisco. Su madre Jan, una nativa de California, trabajó para el distrito escolar The Castro Valley, allí enseñó a los estudiantes con discapacidades. Cliff tenía dos hermanos mayores, su hermano David Scott y su hermana Connie.5 Sus padres describen a Cliff en su infancia como un niño tranquilo, inteligente y normal a excepción de una cosa, siempre fue él mismo y no hacía las cosas que hacían los demás si es que no quería.6 En su infancia, jugaba en la Liga Menor de Béisbol llamada The Castro Valley Auto House Team y durante su colegiatura, cursada en Earl Warren Junior High, y luego en Castro Valley High School, trabajó en un equipo de alquiler de patio en Castro Valley, llamada Castro Valley Rentals.5 Cuando tenía 6 años empezó a tomar clases de piano, su primer instrumento.7 El 19 de mayo de 1975, su hermano Scott murió de aneurisma cerebral,6 luego del fallecimiento de su hermano cuando tenia 13 años, empezó a tocar el bajo y tomar clases de música. Él le dijo a algunas personas: «I'm gonna be the best bassist for my brother» («Yo Voy a ser el mejor bajista para mi hermano»), mientras que sus padres no creían que lograra realmente ser un buen bajista, ya que veían lo mucho que le costaba al comienzo aprender.6 En este periodo fue cuando se unió a EZ Street, un grupo con el que toco algunos años hasta su disolución.8 Luego, después de 6 meses de haber tomado clases, sus padres vieron una real progresión en su trabajo y se sorprendieron, ya que nadie tenía algún talento musical en su familia. Cliff siguió tomando clases durante un año y superó totalmente a su profesor, por lo que siguió sus clases con otro profesor, con el que estuvo un par de años, hasta superarlo a este también.6 Luego, comenzó a tomar clases con el bajista de jazz Steve Doherty,9 entre septiembre de 1978 y enero de 1980, éste le instruyó variados estilos, desde el jazz hasta la música clásica7 y además le enseñó a leer música; luego de unos años Cliff también lo superó.6 Cliff se graduó de Castro Valley High School en 1980. Después de graduarse pasó a Trauma, un grupo de la Bay Area de San Francisco destacado por su desplante en el escenario. Cliff fue el que mas se destacó en el escenario por su presencia y su característico headbanging, envuelto en su cabellera roja, a diferencia de la glamurosa y teatral actitud que tenían sus compañeros de banda durante el espectáculo. En Trauma grabó algunos demos, una de estos «Such A Shame», se pueden encontrar en la compilación de Metal Blade Records, Metal Massacre 2. Cliff y Metallica En 1982, cuando Cliff Burton tocaba con Trauma en el Whiskey A Go Go, los miembros de Metallica, James Hetfield y Lars Ulrich entraron al lugar y escucharon que se ejecutaba un solo. Al ver a Cliff se sorprendieron ya que el solo provenía de un bajo y no de una guitarra como creían, y además quedaron asombrados por la agresiva manera con que atacaba su instrumento. Con ganas de desprenderse de Ron McGovney, decidieron que Burton era el hombre que necesitaban.5 Sin embargo este no aceptó tan fácilmente su propuesta (pese a que no le gustaba el camino comercial que estaba tomando Trauma),8 ya que no quería irse al sur de California,10 por lo que empezó una fase de llamadas telefónicas y ensayos.11 En algunos meses, Burton convenció a Metallica para que dejaran Los Ángeles, su base de operaciones, y se establecieran definitivamente en San Francisco.12 El debut de Cliff con Metallica fue el 5 de marzo de 1983 y su segundo concierto, fue el 19 de marzo de 1983, donde realiza un solo que se encuentra en el DVD Cliff 'em All!.13 El primer disco de Metallica, Kill 'em All,12 se lanzó en julio de 1983, después de la incorporación de Cliff en el grupo, pero 9 de los 10 temas del álbum ya estaban hechos antes de la entrada de este en el grupo, por lo que su única creación en esas canciones son las pistas de bajo, sin embargo la única canción en la que se le da crédito como autor es «(Anesthesia) Pulling Teeth»,14 un solo de bajo creado por Cliff, en el que se nota su distintiva manera de tocar, incorporando gran distorsión, el uso del pedal de wah-wah, y el tapping. En 1984, Cliff juntó a sus amigos Jim Martin9 (entonces guitarrista del grupo Faith No More) y Dave Didonato (quien después sería baterista de Ozzy Osbourne) forman el grupo The Agent of Misfortune, para entrar en la Batalla de las Bandas. Sus intenciones eran mostrar a un público en general, la experimental música que creaban en el rancho de Maxwell, absolutamente diferente a sus rivales, que se basaban en el glam rock. Aunque sus canciones duraban mucho tiempo, la banda sólo tocó durante doce minutos, ya que era el tiempo límite. Al terminar la canción, el jurado y el público quedaron desconcertados con la extraña música y los solos a destiempo que ejecutaban Cliff y Jim. Finalmente The Agent of Misfortune, no se clasificó para la Batalla de las Bandas.15 En 1984, Metallica lanzó su segundo disco, Ride the Lightning,16 este disco tiene una gran influencia de Cliff a través de todo el álbum. Uno de las canciones más destacadas es el instrumental «The Call of Ktulu», donde Cliff ejecuta brillantes solos. Otro punto a destacar es «For Whom the Bell Tolls», un tema en la que Cliff ejecuta un solo melódico con uso de la distorsión en la introducción. En el video de Cliff junto a Agent of Misfortune, se puede deducir que el solo melódico que toca Cliff en el comienzo de «For Whom the Bell Tolls» y el riff que toca después de éste habían sido creados en los tiempos que Cliff pasaba creando música, con sus amigos Jim y Dave. Unos meses antes de lanzar su tercer álbum junto a Metallica, Cliff junto a James Hetfield forman una banda llamada Spastik Children, James tocaba la batería, Cliff el bajo, en tanto que Fred Cotton cantaba y James "flunkey" McDaniel tocaba guitarra. Debutaron en el Club Ruthie's en San Francisco y volvieron a tocar otras dos veces en este club y tres veces en el Club The Rock.17 En 1986 se lanzó el tercer álbum de Metallica, Master of Puppets,18 con el que el grupo obtuvo un gran éxito, catalogándolo según la crítica como uno de los mejores discos de thrash metal.19 La más importante influencia de Cliff en el álbum es la séptima canción, el instrumental «Orion», canción compuesta casi enteramente por Cliff, donde ejecuta brillantes solos, sin embargo, la composición más destacada es la canción que le da el título al álbum, «Master of Puppets», que, como Cliff declaró en una entrevista de 1986, era su canción favorita de Metallica hasta la fecha.20 Luego del lanzamiento de su tercer álbum, Metallica hizo una gira por EE. UU. junto al veterano rockero Ozzy Osbourne21 y después de recorrer los EE.UU., se dirigieron a Europa. El 26 de septiembre, Metallica tocaba en Estocolmo, Suecia.22 Fue una gran noche, sobre todo para la banda, era la primera vez que James volvía a tocar la guitarra desde hace meses, ya que se había roto el brazo al comienzo de la gira.17 Esa noche Cliff tocó un gran solo de bajo, en una versión muy melódica de «Star Spangled Banner», El Himno Nacional de los Estados Unidos.5 La última canción que Cliff tocó con Metallica fue un cover de la canción "Blitzkrieg", original de la banda del mismo nombre. Terminada la canción, James se dirigió al público diciéndole "Muchas gracias, Estocolmo (...) esperamos regresar muy pronto". Nada sabía James del fatídico desenlace que tendría aquella noche. Muerte Después del concierto Metallica tomó el autobús para dirigirse de Estocolmo a Copenhague, para su próximo concierto, que se programó para el 27 de septiembre de 1986. A principios de esa misma noche, la banda eligió cartas al azar para asignarse los puestos en que dormirían, ya que todos querían dormir en la cama asignada a Kirk Hammett. Cliff sacó un as de picas y, al ser el más alto, eligió dicho puesto.5 23 Alrededor de las 6:15 de la mañana,24 el conductor perdió el control del autobús y trató de enderezar el volante para volver a la carretera. El autobús empezó a patinar fuera de control y rodó varias veces antes de llegar a su fin. Cliff fue expulsado del autobús y éste le cayó encima.7 La banda salió del autobús y encontraron a Burton aplastado por el bus de la espalda hacia arriba. Según algunas versiones, Cliff murió instantáneamente al ser aplastado por el autobús.1 Más tarde, una grúa llegó para levantar el bus, la banda esperaba que Cliff pudiera haberse salvado, sin embargo, después de levantar el autobús, este se volvió a caer mientras la grúa lo levantaba, Según Mick Hughes, ingeniero de sonido de Metallica, nadie estaba seguro de si Cliff seguía vivo en ese punto. Finalmente el bus es levantado y es sacado el cuerpo de Cliff, confirmando su muerte.5 Según el conductor, el vehículo derrapó debido a las placas de hielo que había en la carretera, lo que ocasionó el vuelco; James, furioso por lo sucedido, intentó golpearlo, siendo detenido por sus compañeros; posteriormente recorrió una distancia considerable de la carretera, buscando las mencionadas placas de hielo que el conductor había mencionado, aunque no encontró nada.5 25 El informe del accidente declara como causa de fallecimiento, una compresión toracica con una contusión pulmonar, atestiguado por el doctor Anders Ottoson, médico certificado. El informe policial señaló que la temperatura del aire en el lugar fue de 3,7 ºC, sin embargo, no se hace mención alguna de hielo de la carretera. Luego del accidente el pasaporte de Cliff, E 159240, fue cancelado y devuelto a sus padres.5 Las pesquisas determinaron que el conductor, contra las especulaciones, no iba ebrio ni dormido. Legado Su cuerpo fue trasladado de nuevo a los Estados Unidos. Su funeral se realizó el 7 de octubre de 1986,17 en Chapel Of The Valley en la localidad de Castro Valley, California. Fue incinerado, y sus cenizas fueron repartidas en el Rancho de Maxwell, un lugar donde había pasado mucho tiempo con sus amigos Jim Martin y Dave DiDonato. Uno de los asistentes fue su amigo, Dave. En la ceremonia final, un grupo de amigos cercanos y la familia formaron un círculo alrededor de sus cenizas, y uno por uno, cada persona que caminó hacia el centro del círculo, tomó un puñado de sus cenizas, dijo algo acerca de Cliff y luego arrojaron sus cenizas en la Tierra.5 Al terminar su funeral se escucho la canción Orion.25 Su muerte provocó la suspensión de la gira de la banda, y la retirada de los tres miembros restantes para pensar al respecto de su futuro. Finalmente, y después de consultar a los familiares del desaparecido bajista,27 decidieron continuar con la carrera musical de la banda, y reclutaron al bajista Jason Newsted de la banda Flotsam and Jetsam, en lugar del desaparecido Cliff, puesto para el cual también optó Les Claypool entre más de 40 músicos.27 Seis semanas después, Metallica volvió a los conciertos debutando con su nuevo bajista.28 Luego de su muerte, en 1988 Metallica lanzo el VHS/DVD Cliff 'em All!, que muestra grabaciones recopiladas de conciertos de Cliff, a lo largo de su trayectoria junto a Metallica, y también sacó a la venta el álbum, ...And Justice for All, en el que se encuentra la canción «To Live Is To Die», que contiene un poema escrito por Cliff, riffs y composiciones no terminadas que este, había creado antes de salir de gira.29 Cuando Dave Mustaine, guitarrista, vocalista y líder de Megadeth, que había sido integrante de Metallica entre 1982 y 1983, supo de su muerte, compuso la música de la canción «In My Darkest Hour», la que se encuentra en su álbum So Far, So Good... So What!, para Cliff. Cuando la noticia se difundió, el gremio musical le mostró su apoyo a la agrupación. Los miembros del grupo Anthrax, le dedicaron su álbum Among the Living y también unas palabras para Cliff: «Los pantalones de campana reinan, ríete de ello, te extrañamos», en clara alusión a los jeans hippies que solía usar Burton, mientras que la discográfica europea Music for the Nations, publicó en una revista una simple lectura: «Cliff Burton 1962 – 1986», Jon Zazula ,productor del primer álbum de Metallica, Kill 'em All, pagó para que en la revista Kerrang!, apareciera a 2 páginas la frase: «Entrañable músico, entrañable headbanging, entrañable pérdida, un amigo para siempre», sobre un fondo negro.25 A pesar de que solamente estuvo en el grupo tres años y medio (Jason Newsted pasó 15), como se puede ver en lo vídeos de Somekind of monster (2004), Metallica aún sigue teniendo a Burton presente. Catorce horas antes del accidente, Cliff había dado una entrevista a una revista sueca llamada Sweden Rock Magazine. Sus ultimas palabras a los medios fueron: «...Uno de mis sueños es tener mi casa. Ahora vivo con mis padres, pero como estoy de gira, puedo decir que no tengo. Tal vez un día, si consigo el dinero me comprare una...» Cliff habló de la gira y predijo que se estaba gestando una nueva escena de thrash metal y que tal vez experimentarían con hacer más suave su propuesta y conseguir a un productor importante para hacer más rápido el trabajo en estudio. También hablo del éxito de Master of Puppets,del estado financiero de la banda e increíblemente del autobús que lo llevaría a la muerte. Música Una de las razones a la que se le puede atribuir la grandeza de Burton, fue su constancia, ya que desde el comienzo de sus clases, practicaba de 4 a 6 horas al día y siguió con este tiempo hasta sus días con Metallica.6 Sin duda era un gran músico: tocaba el piano, el bajo y en los últimos meses de su vida también la guitarra.30 Era el único miembro de Metallica que podía crear una melodía en su cabeza y escribirla sin haberla tocado antes, y el único con nociones profundas de teoría musical, que de a poco fue enseñando a James.20 En el bajo Burton ligaba armonías, aplicaba distorsión para reforzar la presencia del instrumento y lanzaba ataques solistas, técnicas que destacaban su estilo muy por encima de los bajistas de thrash metal, donde por lo general el bajo queda sepultado bajo la distorsión de las guitarras.23 Cliff cita como sus principales influencias en el rock, a los bajistas Geddy Lee, Geezer Butler, Stanley Clarke, Steve Harris y Lemmy, por la forma de usar la distorsión; los guitarristas Jimi Hendrix, Ulrich Roth y Tony Iommi; los grupos Black Sabbath, R.E.M, Misfits, Aerosmith y Thin Lizzy;8 y en la música clásica a Johann Sebastian Bach.23 También ha sido influencia de muchos bajistas como los mismos Jason Newsted y Robert Trujillo, John Myung de Dream Theater, Paolo Gregoletto de Trivium, Alex Webster de Cannibal Corpse, Frank Bello de Anthrax, Tomasz Rejek de Vader, Christian Giesler de Kreator, entre otros. Además de su música Burton también fue muy importante en las letras de Metallica. Contagió a ellos su pasión por la literatura de terror, en particular de Howard Phillips Lovecraft, inspiración para temas como The Call of Ktulu y The Thing That Should Not Be.[[Categoría:Miembros]